1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water skates or fluid cushion supported devices of the type which include a segmented, connected, peripheral skirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices such as load carrying platforms, boats and other fluid cushion vehicles are not new. Such devices have been the object of considerable research and development activity with improvements in operating economy and increased load bearing capabilities being of importance. Examples of fluid cushion supported devices are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Lewis, 3,211,246; Hopkins, 3,353,617; Hopkins, 3,752,253; Hopkins, 3,579,271; Bliss, 3,420,330; Bonting, 3,219,135; Joyce, 3,756,343; Wulf, 3,894,609; McCreary, 3,532,179; Beardsley, 3,429,395, Schneider, 3,870,121; Cockerell, 3,424,266; Clarke, 3,444,952, U.K. Patent to Gilbert, 1,491,230, Swedish Patent 301,090 and French Patent to Gilbert, 75 38978.
While some of the prior art devices will provide a degree of support and permit the transporting of moderate loads, none of them provide the degree of support needed for heavy loads in excess of 5000 tons. The device of the invention provides the desired degree of support, with improved performance and economy of operation, decreased water consumption, and increased ease of serviceability of its components.